masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lorik Qui'in
Does the glitch work after the Bring Down the Sky patch is applied? 01:33, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :Yes. --LeonKowalski 20:43, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Can I report Opold's smuggling to Lorik after he takes over the port? What do I exactly need to do to have Lorik end up as administrator? Lorik can end up as administrator?--Karstedt 12:28, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, as the one who originally asked that question I can cornfirm he can. To receive this outcome, you have to give the data directly to him instead of Gianna. 22:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) No Cameo Was anyone else disappointed when old Lorik didn't show up in Mass Effect 2? :( Matt 2108 06:12, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :I was! I thought to myself that he was one of the few turians that was super friendly to me even though I was a human Spectre. Humans just seemed to amuse him! I miss him :( --Lilliful 22:48, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::He'll obviously make a return in Mass Effect 3 during the inevitable Gondor Calls for Aid moment, riding a rachni-drawn space chariot and admonishing the Reapers for threatening to close his favourite bars. -- Delphinus 22:53, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Also in Mass Effect 3, at the critical moment before the end mission, if there is no romance interest, Shepard and all of the alien characters will go into the docking bridge, the Normandy will say "Shore PARTY" and everyone will start dancing in the decontamination strobe. Just saying. --Lilliful 01:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :I wan more disappointed to not see the Turian from Brooklyn that works maintenance on Noveria. I was overjoyed however to see the disgruntled customer from the Wards still trying to return his item though.--Karstedt 12:28, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Opold and Lorik I was working on a Paragon run and screwed up Lorik's questline by turning Opold's smuggled mod in to Anoleis immediately after landing on Noveria. Do not do this! I have a theory that it is safe to turn in Opold's mod any time after you get Lorik's key pass to go recover the evidence. Can anyone confirm this? FarmerBob12 19:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yes you can return the mod to Opold at any time, he'll keep asing for it. Lancer1289 19:26, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I was talking about handing the mod over to Anoleis for paragon storyline. You don't want to do this until AFTER you get Lorik's office key? FarmerBob12 19:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok sorry misunderstood the question. Yes you can still give Anoleis the mod after you get the key but you get less paragon points. If you get the evidence, and convince Qui'in to testify then you get a lot more points, exp, and credits. Even then you can still hand it over, just don't talk to Gianna. However if you give the mod over you lose Opold as a merchant, and he does have some good equipment. Lancer1289 19:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually Opold will keep selling if you turn over the mod to Anoleis. He might ban you from shopping if you choose a more renegade tone when you explain your betrayal, but I haven't explored that option. FarmerBob12 05:17, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Noveria: Lorik Qui'in So I just started playing Mass Effect (x-box) for the first time. I ended up getting the quest Noveria: Lorik Qui'in and some how everytime i goto speak with Lorik the computer auto responds for me and I go away. Why is it doing that, and is there any way for me to fix it? What do you ACTUALLY do? Well, the page SAYS that if you do it right, Lorik will say he's adminstrator now. Do WHAT, though? Should it be handing the evidence to him, or the woman? I've returned several times for both, and have gotten nothing. Either this eeds to be fixed, or expanded upon, because I've never heard him say that before. Maybe it's just bad luck on my part? Either way. if it DOES work, it needs to be expanded upon. NickTyrong 20:58, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure but you may have to come back to Noveria and talk to him after you leave and maybe one mission world in between. I can't check that for several days however. My guess if you give Gianna the evidence, convince Qui'in to testify, then come back later after you complete Noveria and another ME plot world, Therum, Feros, or Virmire. That's my guess however, and again can't test for several days. Lancer1289 21:08, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Except I JUST did that (Trying to make a perfect character. Turns out I killed the queen. Oops.) I got him to testify, returned just before goin to Ilos, and all he said was that he's being put in protective custody, that Gianacontacted him,a nd one other thing forget, but none of them were him becoming administrator. Do i need to kill Giana and Anoleis, instead? I don;t recall th outcome to THAT series of events.NickTyrong 23:07, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Not sure the only way is to try it. Until then however I have to say the info stays. Lancer1289 23:22, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::(edit conflict) I can say with absolute certainty that getting them both killed is not necessary to Lorik Qui'in becoming administrator. I've had him become administrator too, and while I don't remember the specifics (it was my very first playthrough, nearly three years ago), I do remember that neither Parasini or Anoleis died. In fact, I've never gotten either of them killed, but have had Qui'in become administrator. SpartHawg948 23:24, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay, but what way do you do it? That's what I'm asking. You say killing them isn;t required, and I've already checked, just today, that making him testify desn;t do it. And I don;t see giving HIM the evidence doing it. You SURE having them die isn;t it?NickTyrong 23:48, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Would I have said I was absolutely certain if there was any doubt in my mind? I don't say things like "I can say with absolute certainty" unless I can say it with absolute certainty. I have never gotten Parasini or Anoleis killed, but have seen Qui'in become administrator. Boy, do I love having to repeat myself! SpartHawg948 23:58, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm curious, Spart, as to why you constantly go straight to being a total douche. Was "I" being rude? Not at all. I was asking if you were sure. You might have been mstaken. I know you'll send me a mesage now, with something about insulting people, or outright ban me, but you're still starting it.NickTyrong 02:55, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Right... I express exasperation at having to repeat myself, which is one of my biggest pet peeves, and also reiterate that when I say I am absolutely sure about something, it's because I'm absolutely sure about it, and I'm the one who is being a "total douche". Not you, for calling me a "total douche". But rather me. And how, pray tell, did I start anything? How? What did I say that was so inflammatory? What the (expletive deleted) did I say that warranted calling me a "total douche"? Please, I'm dying to know. SpartHawg948 03:12, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Giving him the evidence and not having him testify will let him become administrator. He'll also send you an e-mail in Mass Effect 2. Freakium 02:27, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, thank you.NickTyrong 02:55, October 25, 2010 (UTC)